U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,859, issued Oct. 6, 1987, to R. L. Fisher and entitled "Floating Coaxial Connector" explains the need for precision in connectors which provide reliable, noise-free transmission of electrical signals in the higher frequency ranges and the difficulties of mating such connectors when they are mounted in panels in multiple and must in effect be "blind-mated". This background patent also explains the need to have the connectors "float" so as to align themselves for intermating when used in panels or in connector housings which are themselves brought together to effectively connect transmission paths or separated to disconnect such paths. The Fisher patent teaches a connector construction which allows for axial float in one half of the connector and includes as well the teaching of the use of a snap ring allowing such connector half to be plugged into a panel aperture and retained thereby. Details are taught which explain how axial misalignment or radial misalignment of one or the other halves of the connector or of the housing blocks or panels in which the connector halves are mounted can be accommodated while still maintaining a precision interconnection geometry and minimum discontinuities.
Experience with panel-mounted connectors in general and with the type of structure taught in the aforementioned Fisher patent have revealed a number of shortcomings, including difficulty in inserting connector halves having snap rings due to jamming of the snap rings on occasion and to inordinate axial forces required to further compress the compression spring utilized to allow axial float of the connector half in use. A study of this problem has revealed that the resilient means typically is a coil spring which in bearing upon the snap ring causes it to jam in a position so as not to radially collapse during insertion of the connector half. Furthermore, attempts to expand the use of snap rings as a method of assembly of connector halves into a housing or panel has found that the necessary "slod" caused by use of the snap ring in both halves of a mated connector, itself causes stubbing and jamming during mating.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly wherein both halves are provided with snap rings and associated structure allowing both halves of the connector to be mounted through the use of snap rings, by hand and without special tooling. It is a further object to provide a connector which has axial float to accommodate axial variations in use with connector housings and panels wherein multiple connectors are intermated. It is a specific object of the invention to provide a novel snap ring assembly which precludes binding of snap rings during insertion of a connector half caused by resilient spring mechanisms intended to allow for connector float. It is a final object of the invention to provide a novel shroud structure for a coaxial connector which provides an easier assembly of parts and insertion and mounting in a housing or block.